


Against the Skin

by pressdbtwnpages



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Kobol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy hike on Kobol leads to some realizations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Rainy Day Cuddles, Cookies, and Tea fest](http://pocky-slash.livejournal.com/1567055.html)

Kara can't stand it. She's tired of being cold and wet and worrying that her gun might get jammed with all of this damn damp. The fresh air isn't worth it. She's sick to death of fresh air, wants to go home to Galactica where the air is always slightly stale and has a metallic tang to it and the filters rumble 24/7.

They've stopped to take a break and Kara's leaned up against a -wet, dammit- tree. She sees Lee look around furtively and then walk a short distance away.

Kara is too nosy to do anything but follow.

In a small clearing within shouting distance of the rest of the group, Lee peels off his poncho, followed by his jacket. He tilts his head up to the sky and closes his eyes.

Water darkens his hair to almost-black and rivulets stream over his sharp jaw and down his sculpted neck.

From Kara's place concealed amongst the trees she can see Lee start to shiver after a few moments, but he doesn't move just clenches his fists and clenches his jaw.

"What the frak do you think you're doing?" Kara demands, striding over to him and scooping up his jacket. "You're going to catch your death out here!"

Lee lowers his head and opens his eyes. Rain clings to his eyelashes, clumping them together and making his eyes look infinite.

"You sound like my mother."

Kara shrugs. She doesn't know what to do with that statement, not in light of everything. "Well someone has to watch out for you."

She slides his jacket around Lee's shoulders, not that it will do much good nearly as wet as the rest of him and muddy to boot.

"What were you thinking, Lee? You're smarter than this."

He catches her eyes and won't let them go.

"It's been three years since the last time I felt rain, Kara. Three years locked away in space and who knows when we're going to have dirt under boots and rain on our skin again." Lee coughs and then grimaces and rolls his eyes. "I had to take the opportunity."

Now that he mentions it, Kara can't remember the last time she felt it rain. Not on Caprica with all the weird nuclear weather, not on her last leave before the worlds ended.

She hands Lee his poncho and waits while he slides it on, then takes his hand and leads him back to the group.

The wind has started to pick up speed, it drives icy raindrops against Kara's face and makes her skin break out in goosebumps. She smiles into the wind and tightens her grip around Lee's hand.


End file.
